We will take care of you
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Castiel finds an abandoned teenager in a park and decides to take care of her and he brings her to Sam and Dean and the three friends trying to cheer her up and to find out about her name and her home because she can't remember anything that happened to her…</html>


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Requested by a friend of mine on DA._

_I am not very good when it comes to stories like this._  
><em>And i think here are so many time-mistakes in it, because it is hard to write something like this in german.<br>You can imagine how hard it is to write it in english then ;)._

_BTW this story is written in the perspective of a young teenager._

_And this is a long one ;)._  
><em>And again i am so very sorry for grammerspelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>

**_We will take care of you_**

It was a dark and cold winter day.

It had started to snow and a cold breeze was blowing.

I wrapped my coat tighter around my body, burying my hands into the coat pockets to keep them warm. Tears were streaming down my face and I sniffled through my sobs.

I was sad and scared, because I had no idea where I was, nor who I was.

I couldn't remember my name, nor my parent's names, nor where I lived.

I only remembered that I woke up hours ago at a park bench. I was all alone there.

I didn't know who brought me there, nor why this person did it.

And now I am here in a park, wrapped up in my coat, eyes filled with tears of sadness and I am trying to look for some help, but the people around me ignore me. Not a single one of them stops by and ask me if I need help. It feels like I am air to them and nothing more.

I stop at another bench and sit down. I just need a break. I am still young. I can't even remember my age. Frustrated I burry my hands into my short brown hair and more tears starting to stream down my already red cheeks. It snows more and I have a feeling it gets colder and colder. It also gets darker and I shiver at the thought of spending another night in this park. All alone, surrounded by creepy peoples and…

"Hello little human."

I jump at the sudden, slightly deep voice beside me and I turn my head only to scoot to the other site of the bench. There is a guy sitting next to me and I can't remember seeing him around me nor sitting down next to me. Suddenly he was there.

"There is no need to be afraid of me. I am a friend."

I shiver more at his words, my body is tensing and I am ready to run away.

I don't trust him or any other stranger. I just want to be back at my house…and I want to see my parents again. I miss them so much. More tears building in my eyes and I turn my head away from this weird guy. I can hear how he scoots closer to me and I jump again when he puts a hand onto my shoulder. But suddenly there is a feeling inside me, which bans all fear from my body. It's a warm and almost happy feeling that flows through my body. The tears stops and I can feel how my lips quirked up into a tiny smile.

"See? I told you that there is no need to be afraid of me. I mean you no harm."

I finally get the courage to turn my head around and to look at him.

Blue eyes look at me and they make me smile even more.

I have never seen eyes like this before. They look like they wouldn't belong to a human…

"Who are you?" I ask him and I can't stop looking into those sparkling blue eyes of his.

"I don't think you would believe me if I would tell you."

"Try it and you'll see if I believe you or not."

"Maybe later my dear. There are more important things now. Look at you. You are freezing."

"It's nothing…"

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see that he opens the Trenchcoat he is wearing before he turns his head to me yet again.

"Come here."

I don't know what is happening to me, but my body won't give me a chance to stop myself from moving into his direction and before I realize what was happening, I am by his side and he wrapped his coat around my body to keep me warm. I can feel how my cheeks blush and I quickly try to hide this from him. His chest is rumbling when he chuckles at my reaction and he squeezes my side for emphasis, making me jump again and I blush harder.

"No need to be embarrassed," he says and there is something in his voice that lets me relax even more.

My brain seems to ignore the fact that I am laying in the arms of a stranger.

And not only that, but this stranger has wrapped his coat and arm around me to keep me warm and safe from the cold of the winter. And to even top it there is this warm feeling again which rushes through my body. My muscles relax under this feeling and I let my body fall against his side and I close my eyes.

"Thank you…" I whisper with a soft smile on my lips.

"You are welcome. Would you like to tell me what are you doing here all alone? You seem to be a young human. Isn't it dangerous to be here all alone? Where are your parents?"

I can feel how the tears build up in my eyes yet again and I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from crying.

"I-I don't know. I don't even know who I am…I woke up on a park bench, all alone. I don't know what I should do now…"

"Shhh, it's alright. If you wish I will take care of you and maybe we find out about what happened to you."

I sniffle before I throw him a sad smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

He returns my smile and my own smile widens at this sight.

"You still haven't answered my question," I tell him and now my lips turn into a slight grin when he tilts his head and looks at me questioningly.

"What question?"

"Who are you? That question."

He sighs and turns his head away from me and for a short moment I fear that I might have said the wrong words, but when he turns his head to me again and smiles at me, I know I haven't insulted him.

"I told you that you will not believe me if I tell you who I am," he says.

"I don't care. Just tell me!"

He grimaces playfully at my childish words and rolls his eyes at me mockingly.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" I grumble and I nudge his side playfully, which makes him smile.

"Fine, fine I am going to tell you. But you have to promise me something."

"Uhm…what should I promise you?"

"Come with me. I know a place where you are safe and where you can spend the night. I have friends over there who can help you to find out who you are and where you're from. How does this sound to you?"

Oh, oh!

My alarm bells are ringing now!

He wants to bring me to a place where I am "safe".

He wants me to spend the night over there with two of his friends.

In that moment every woman with a fresh mind would have punched him in the face or, at least, would've run away. But not me and I can't understand my body's reaction when I nod with my head. Seriously I don't know why I do that right now, but there is something in his voice…no…it's the whole guy who makes me feel so warm and safe and relaxed. It's like magic.

"Good. I see you are fine with my offer."

"Yes I am. Now come on. Tell me who you are."

His smile turns into a little grin and I can feel a shiver running down my spine.

"The question is not _who _I am but rather _what _I am."

Now it's my turn to throw him a questioning look.

"What? How am I supposed to understand this?"

His grin widens and I shiver harder.

"I am an angel of the lord."

Silence.

It is as if the world has stopped spinning and it takes me a total of ten seconds to find back to my voice, when his words reaching my brain.

"W-what? An angel? Are you kidding me? No, don't answer that question. You _are _kidding me right? Because angels don't exist!"

He sighs and his eyes began to sparkle. With…what is that I can see in his eyes?

It looks almost like…playfulness.

My lips quirking up into a broad grin as the realization hits me.

He is messing around with me.

"Oh I knew it! You almost got me there buddy. That was a real good joke. I almost believed you, but –"

My words got cut off the moment something soft and fluffy hit me right into my face, forcing my down onto the bench. When I open my eyes again all I can see are black feathers everywhere. And I can hear him laughing and I would lie if I would say his laughter isn't the most amazing sound I have ever heard! But that' something I put aside now, because I have other problems and this problems are still in my face.

"What the hell is that?" I manage to get out of my mouth before I try to push the feathers away from my face. And the moment my fingers burying into the soft feathers, I can feel something else underneath them. Something warm and soft and it almost feels like…

"Skin?"

My eyes widen with shock and I feel around underneath those long feathers.

Suddenly they pull away from my hand and the rest of my body and I am able to sit up straight again. My eyes widen even more when I see to where those feathers belong to.

"A…wing? What?"

My jaw drops open the moment I see two huge wings behind this men's back.

He still has this broad grin on his lips and the wings spread out to their full length.

They are enormous and so…so beautiful!

All my sadness and all my loneliness and problems are forgotten for a short time.

What matters now is the sight of these wonderful pitch black wings in front of me.

I have never seen something as beautiful as this before. It looks so amazing and yet so unreal.

"This can't be real…" I mumble and before I know it my hand stretches out and I touch those silky feathers yet again. The wing trembles underneath my curious fingers and when I can feel the softness of them I know this is not a dream. No. It is real!

"Looks like you like my wings?"

I jump at his sudden voice and quickly I pull my hand away.

A soft blush creeps onto my face and I turn it away from him.

"Don't be shy my dear," I hear him say and I can almost hear the broad grin in his voice.

When I turn my head to him again my eyes must be sparkling because he laughs quietly at me.

"And? Do you believe me now?"

I can only nod, unable to speak.

He chuckles and before I know what is happening I am by his side again.

This time there is no arm or coat wrapping around my still freezing body.

No. This time it is a black wing that wraps around me and keeps me warm.

I smile broadly at his lovey gesture and lean against him and close my eyes.

But then my eyes shot open when I think about something.

"Wait! What if someone sees us like this?"

"Shhh calm down my dear. Look around you. We are all alone here. Nobody is going to see us. Otherwise I wouldn't have showed you my wings."

And he was right. We were the only ones in this park now and I haven't even realized how dark it already is. And with the cold breeze, which surrounds us, the sadness returns to me. For the moment I feel safe, but what if he would leave me back here and I would be all alone again?

As if he could read my mind he pulled his wing away (which I comment with a grumble) and he stands up, giving me a gentle smile and he offers me his hand to help me get onto my feet as well.

"I think it is time we leave this place. It's getting dark and too cold and you need a place to warm up. And what about something to eat? I am pretty sure Sam and Dean will share their food with someone who is in need of help."

So his friend's names are Sam and Dean huh?

I nod with my head and now I realize how cold it got during the last hour.

My body is shaking and I wrap my arms around my upper body to keep me warm.

"Where do your friends live?" I ask him and I jump from one foot to the other.

He chuckles at that, wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against his side, holding me there.

"Close your eyes and try not to move. Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you."

I do as he says and close my eyes and I can feel how he presses two fingers against my forehead and when I open my eyes, the park is gone and suddenly I stand in the middle of a motel room. Two guys sit in front of us who jump up from their places on the small couch.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here? And who is that?"

So my savior's name is Cas then?

And I can't resist but grimace at this "warm" welcome I get from the smaller of the two guys.

"Hello Dean I have found her in a park. She was all alone and she told me that she can't remember her name or where she comes from."

"And that' why you brought her to us?"

Now it was too much for me and I tear myself from Cas' arms.

"Hey, that was not my decision! Your angel friend over here brought me here!"

The guy calls Dean looks at me if I am an alien or something.

Then he glares at Cas.

"You told her that you're an angel? For real Cas?!"

"It's still my decision who I tell that Dean, not yours. And she was in need of help. I can't ignore something like this Dean. Especially not after all the terrible deeds I have done. You from all of us should know best, right?"

I have no idea what is going on between these two and I think it is the best for me to keep my mouth shut. Instead of listening to these two bickering like an old married couple, I turn my eyes to the other guy in the room. He is huge, is the first thing that comes to my mind when I look at him. He looks at me with knitted brows, but I can see a soft sparkle in his eyes and I can't help but smile at him. He seems to be more polite then this…this Dean.

Out of the corners of my eyes I can see how Dean throws his hands in the air and turns his back on us and Cas turns to me and gives me a broad smile.

"You can stay here for the night. Dean and Sam will take care of you."

My eyes widen and I swallow hard at the thought of being left alone with two complete strangers in one small motel room.

"And what about you?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes please. Don't leave me alone with these two."

"Oh geez, as if we would murder you or something!"

I get the shivers yet again when I hear Dean say these dark words.

"Dean stop that. Can't you see how afraid she is?"

The other guy, Sam, steps forward and puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me that broad smile of his which makes me smile automatically in return.

"You don't have to be afraid of us. We will take care of you. So…Castiel said you can't remember your name or what happened to you?"

"Y-yes."

"We will find a way to find out what happened to you, but for now you should get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed if you want to. I will sleep on the couch than."

My heart is almost melting at so much kindness at once.

All of this seems to be a dream and I don't want to wake up from it.

"Thank you so much Sam. That's so nice of you."

His smile widens.

"You are welcome."

Just an hour later it is quiet in the small room.

Castiel is still with us and Sam and Dean sit on the couch, watching TV.

It looks like they have forgotten about me.

I am wrapped up in a soft and warm blanket.

Sam had given me some hot chocolate and since then I am lying in his bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. But I can't. This whole situation is still so weird for me and I am still so scared about what happened to me. And before I know it tears starting to build in the corners of my eyes when I think about my parents and how much they must miss me now.

And I can't do anything about it, because I don't even know my own name.

I try to muffle my sobs when I bury my face into the pillow.

I hug it tightly and I just let it go. I don't care anymore if they see or hear me like this.

All I want is to be back home…

I jump when I can feel a warm hand pressing down onto my shoulder and I turn my head around and look right into Dean's worried eyes. From all the people around me is he the caring one? You have to be kidding me!

"What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

I sniffle and I quickly wipe the tears away from my face.

"Nothing is wrong with me and I am not crying!" I say and I quickly bury my face back into the pillow to hide my tears from him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You _are _crying. I have seen it and I can still hear it. Seriously, what is wrong?"

I turn my head to him and glare half heartily at him.

"Are you really asking me that question now? I am lost and I miss my parents and I just want to go back home. And to top all of that I have to learn that angels do exist and now I am here in a small motel room with two complete strangers. And you're really asking me what's wrong?"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. I know this is a new and strange situation for you. But it won't get better when you're crying. We will find out what happened to you and we will find out where you live and where your parents are, but you have to give us some time and you need to relax a bit and please do us all a favor and stop being so sad."

I sniffle and I wipe the tears out of my eyes before I turn my head and look at his face.

He wears a soft smile and his hand starts to stroke my back soothingly and I feel how I relax.

But I still feel the sadness inside my body and I quickly bury my face back into the pillow.

I can hear him sigh.

"Come on~. Smile a little bit."

I can feel how he walks his fingers up to my shoulders and I tense a bit when his fingers reaching the back of my neck. I have to bite my lower lip to prevent myself from giggling when I feel how his nails gliding over the skin after he had brushed my hair back to expose my skin.

"Mhmm….no…stop it…" I mumble into the pillow and I feel how my lips quirk up into a soft smile when he doesn't stop.

I hear him chuckle and he puts a bit more pressure onto his fingers and I can't help but twitch when his nails brushing over an extra sensitive spot near my shoulder blade.

"Stop what my dear? Do you mean that?"

I jump when his fingers reaching the side of my armpit and I quickly press my arm tightly against my body, lips quirking up into a broad grin and I bury my face deeper into the pillow.

"Or…this?"

"NO!"

I can't hold back my giggling anymore when he squeezed my side rapidly.

His free hand poking against my ribs at the same time and I begin to squirm underneath his fingers and blush when I hear him chuckle again. And to make this situation worse I feel how the mattress lowers a bit when another person sits down on my other side and suddenly there are more fingers all over my back, tickling me and making me squeal and jump and giggle.

"You know, it's never a good idea to get sad in front of Dean Winchester, my dear. I used to do this to my little brother all the time when he was sad. And when I was done he was aaaaaall smiley and giggly and guess who will be aaaaaall smiley and giggly as well tonight? Yes, you!"

And with those words he dug into my sides and the other person (in which I am sure it's Sam) scribble all over my back and ribs, occasionally trying to worm his fingers into my armpits. I really try to hold back my laughter, I really do but I am too ticklish to stand twenty devious fingers scribbling, poking and pinching all over my body and before I know it I am full on laughing and squirming around on the bed, trying to curl up into a ball, trying to bend my legs up to protect my middle when one of them tries to tickle my belly and I shriek with laughter.

"No! No! Please! AHH! S-Stohohohop it!" I beg through my laughter and I kick my legs out when one of them manages to slip his fingers under my shirt only to attack my bare sides.

I can hear them laughing along with me and it makes me laugh even harder, because their laughs are so contagious to me. And I can even hear the angel laughing!

"Stohohohop lahahaughing! Th-this is nohohohot fuhuhuhnny!" I protest between fits of laughter and I turn onto my back and try to grab those mean fingers.

I can see the broad grins on my tormentor's faces and it makes me grin like an idiot in return.

"Not funny huh? And why are you laughing so much then?"

"Yes, Dean is right. Why are you laughing so much? Because you are too ticklish hm? Am I right? Are you too ticklish for that?"

I shake my head back and forth while laughing my head off and I try to grab their hands, but they are so much stronger then I will ever be and in a matter of seconds they manage to pin my arms above my head, only to dig their fingers under my now vulnerable arms.

And I practically scream with helpless laughter!

Sam and Dean are laughing along with me while I fall apart underneath their fingers.

And if I think it can't get worse I think wrong, because I can see how the angel throws me a devilish grin (which makes me shiver really hard) and he stands up from his place onto his chair and walks slowly over to the bed. The moment he sits down at the end of the bed, grabs my feet in a headlock and runs his fingers up and down my bare soles I am done for it!

All I can feel now are those strong ticklish sensations running through my whole body like an electric shockwave. I squirm around as good as I can, I squeal, twitch and I try to pull my arms down or my legs out of the angels iron grip, but I can only lie there and laugh, laugh, laugh!

And all the time they laugh along with me and I can feel how the sadness disappears from my body, making place for only joy, laughter and pure happiness and it suddenly feels like I would know all three of them since years now.

I don't want this to stop anytime soon.

No.

I am enjoying myself and they make me laugh and ban the sadness from my body.

And it feels good…

The next morning I wake with a smile on my face.

The sun shines through the window and tickles my nose and I have to shield my eyes with my hand when I look around the room.

I twitch slightly when I see the angel sitting in the corner of the room with his arms crossed above his chest and smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at him and slowly I stand up, careful not to wake up the still sleeping brothers next to me.

"Good morning Castiel," I greet him when I walk over to him.

"Good morning Sophia. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good thank you, but…wait…how did you call me?"

His smile widens and he stands up.

"Sophia. That's your name"

I take a step back and my jaw drops open when I realize that he found out about my name.

"But…how do you know that?" I finally ask him when I find back to my voice.

"I have seen it in your dream. I know your name and I know what happened to you."

"R-really? But…how?"

"I am an angel of the lord. It's very easy to watch your dreams while you're asleep."

I need some time until it makes click inside my brain and my smile grows so wide, I am afraid it will split my face in half and before I know it I hug him tightly.

He seems startled by my action as well, but a few seconds later he wraps his arms around my body with a chuckle and presses me against him.

"Shhh it's okay," he whispers into my ear when tears of joy starting to flow from my eyes.

"Thank you…thank you so much Castiel."

I don't know how long we stay like that.

Could be minutes, could be hours, could be years.

The moment I pull away from him a soft blush adorns my face and I smile fondly at him.

"What happened to me?"

He sits down onto the couch and he points next to him, silently telling me to sit down as well.

"Come here and I will tell you."

I nod and silently I walk over to him and sit down.

And he starts to tell me what happened to me.

A demon with the name Crowley had kidnapped me because he thought I would be a prophet of the lord. But that was a mistake he quickly discovered and he had brainwashed me and left me back in this park, all alone and separated from my parents.

Castiel also tells me that he would make sure to bring me back to my parents.

But I want to stay a little longer, because I want to wait for Sam and Dean to wake up and to say thank you to them. They helped me so much last night and they managed to put a smile onto my face after so much sadness.

And to be honest: I'm starting to like these guys...

"Ah! Hey! Castiel! Stop it!"

The angel only smirks at me and pulls his finger away from where he had poked my side.

…and I'm starting to like this angel as well…

**_The End_**


End file.
